Balancing Light
by Rhiannon5
Summary: RikuSora fic and a few other pairings as the story allows... With the rise of a new enemy a band of heroes of light and dark ban together to save the worlds for real this time. I changed the rating... cause really... it's not that violent... especially wi
1. Default Chapter

**So... here I am, posting another fic... I hope to get lots of reviews and all that... And constructive critism is always welcomed... I have a beta that doesn't help much often... Bando-edio who is currently doing her Rain, Rain series.... So read that too! Um... here's the story****  
**

Balancing Light

They fell upon Traverse Town like the plague. The people screamed in anguish as their painful cries of death fell only on the ears of those dying around them. They never thought there could be anything worse then the heartless. They were wrong.

Cid Highwind was with no doubt a fighter. He took the initiative with his spear. Cutting through the fiends, that hissed with raspy breathes saying nothing, having no battle cries to their names. The nothing, as he heard them called. He watched them as he battled, watching as they practically ripped the souls from men as they ripped apart their fragile bodies.

"A vampire's fucking dream." He laughed grimly; thinking oddly of Vincent as blood flowed like wine all around him.

He cut through another nothing when a sharp stabbing sensation shot through his back. He felt his lower limbs began to freeze. A sharp point of a nothing's spike had shot through his spine. It ripped and he screamed in short lived agony as his spine was pulled out with the curved claw. The sound of flesh ripping grew louder as Cid saw with his dying eyes something he'd never seen in Traverse Town before. The sun was beginning to emerge through the dense clouds.

The nothing let out harsh cries and began to retreat, but the sun wouldn't hold them off for long. Once their eyes got use to the sight, they continued they're onslaught. Heartless following to pick up their slack. They were steadily heading towards the first district. A bright light appeared in front of the doors. The light of a Goddess or maybe the Princesses of Light appeared in blessed grace. A seal coating the first district. No matter how hard they tired, they couldn't break past. And those that made it watched fearfully, hoping the barrier would hold as it had done before.

**AN: Poor Cid! Don't be made at me about it... please? puppy eyes There are not actual pairings in this yet except it's going to be RS... I need some ideas on who else there should be...**


	2. Heros

**I already had this done and decided to get it up... Does a little happy dance... I'm actually getting stuff done... But now I'm back at college... Cries... And here is the introduction of many of the main players!**

Chapter 1: Heroes

He was surrounded in blood, covered in it. He wasn't quite sure what had transpired to create this bitter situation, but faintly remembered a giant creature cutting down those he didn't know. He shook his thoughts to clear it, creatures like that didn't exist. Not in Traverse Town, only the already defeated heartless. He looked beyond were he was standing to see the tall black buildings filled with innocent shinning lights as if they hadn't witnessed a blood bath, a fucking _massacre_. He leaned down awkwardly on Lionheart and closed his eyes.

Little saving grace of being a skilled fighter had saved his life. He saw the remains of a hacked apart, half-eaten moggle. If he could puke up anything he would. Hysterical laughter fell from thinly parted lips. The Lion of Balamb was emotional, what a fucking joke. He looked back up at the clouds wishing they would part again, just for a second, that glimmering bliss of sunlight just beyond.

"Leon." It was quietly spoken and he looked up to see a single blond standing there, watching him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled. He wasn't Leon, he was _Squall_.

"You've got to let it go Leon. You knew you couldn't save them." He pointed out quietly.

He remembered now, Rinoa becoming an evil sorceress, the death of Ward and Zell, then the very destruction of his world and so much more. And then coming to Hallow Bastion… only to watch that be taken over by its _benevolent_ king Ansem.

"I could have done something! I saved the my world from not one but two Sorceress Wars!" He shouted clinching his fists, remembering Sora, the valiant keyblader who fought as well.

"That might as well have never happened." Cloud's monotone rivaled Leon's own usual tones.

He could imagine Seifer laughing now, someone colder then your tight ass Leonheart.

"So you say." He could feel himself shedding off the emotion like water off a roof.

"I saved my world as well." He pointed out quietly, as he turned to walk from the carnage.

"I know… But how can you ignore their screams when new demons are coming?! When the worlds haven't been fixed?" He asked tightening his grip on Lionheart as he stood.

"Because… I am not the hero." His words were so simple, they weren't enough.

"And what if Sora isn't the answer?" He spat even through; he was putting his all into believing in the young, if only in age, keyblade master.

"That I can't answer."

"Yes, because it's so easy for you to make sure that Aerith and Yuffie are all right that you can't give a damn about the people in this town."

"I can't worry for fools who leave the first district with out the proper protection. There is only one rule in Traverse Town Leon. Survival of the fittest."

"Fucking merc." He shook his head, wasn't he the mercenary? "And how could they have known?! That something was coming when the heartless had been defeated?"

"I suggest you walk a bit faster. With those wounds… Should Ansem's forces attack again… I doubt you'd survive."

"At least Vincent had a heart."

"Amusing… to presume that a vampire had a heart." Cloud's laugh was long and cold.

"What? Excuse me for having trusted him. He's the only person to help me in this hellhole. Not even sweet little Aerith gives a damn about anyone but herself." He hissed.

"Leave Aerith out of this Leon. I would hate to have to kill you too."

"Too? Having you forgotten that Vincent isn't dead? And in the hospice by your hand no less you fucking traitor." Leon struggled to keep pace.

"Let Yuffie clean your wounds. Don't talk to me again Leon." And with that, Cloud left him at the door of the abandoned house.

"Sq-Leon! You shouldn't let yourself get hurt like this!" Yuffie clucked her tongue as she tended his wounds.

"The nothings attacked again this time… They didn't stop. The came straight up to the first district… I tried, but it was a massacre." He shook long brown strands from his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that… I thought they could only appear in the sewers? The town was never supposed to see them? I had been in the sewers during the attack." Yuffie whispered softly.

"You know going there's dangerous." Aerith clicked her tongue, Leon growled quietly; he hated the air she breathed, mocking the people who thought the other districts still safe.

More screams sounded the sounds of the nothings attacking other hopeless people. Leon closed his eyes to the sounds. He thought of anything else, but all that came were more painful memories.

* * *

_"Kill him." Flitted into his ear in such sweet tones._

_He rose Lionheart high above the head of the spiky headed blond and brought it down in a rush of exhilaration. A splash of blood hit his hands as his target, his one time friend was cut sharply across the face. The poor blond stared up at him with his one good eye, a cry escaping his mangled lips in a plea for mercy as the blade lifted again. He smirked at the whimpering blond._

_"Zell." The sweet voice of his mistress spoke out to the broken crying blond. "Tell Ma Dincht I said hi." She fluttered her lovely fingers._

_He brought his blade to the blond at a new angle cutting deep into his throat, the spray of blood liberating. The shocked blond let out a gurgling noise as he fell back from the force of the blade, dead before he touched the ground._

_"Rinoa! Stop this!" A man of light and gold yelled._

* * *

"Fuck." Leon muttered as he sat up cringing in pain.

"Welcome to the world of the living." That was a voice he hadn't heard in a while, one he didn't mind hearing.

"Sora?" He turned his eyes to the boy, no man it seemed.

Sora was seventeen now, cinnamon hair still defying gravity. Some of the brighter colors of his attire had darkened. His clear, crystalline, blue eyes held age and hard earned wisdom. Leon knew the look too well. It was the look of a SeeD, a fighter.

"Yuffie told me, that you battled nothings by yourself." He stated quietly.

"I did…No other survivors." Leon was surprised that his voice still held it's unemotional, monotone edge.

Give him a sorceress war any day over the nothings. The needless death, they killed for fun, even Ultimecia hadn't killed this cruelly, this horribly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sora looked towards the door. "Goofy and Donald are out there talking to Yuffie and Areith."

"I'm glad."

"I don't want them coming with me." He stated plainly.

"Why?" Leon looked at him.

"When I was in Mulan's world. She gave me a few words of wisdom."

"And?" Leon asked softly.

"Even darkness needs light. Ask your mentor." Sora looked at him.

"She's right… Balance is important." Leon stood.

"Goofy and Donald are needed else where."

"Else where?" Leon looked at the keyblader.

"That's just it. I don't really know if they are. I just know I can't take them with me. King Mickey isn't where I'm going."

"Riku is."

"And Ansem." Sora looked at him.

"You've lost much of the innocence you held when I met you." Leon shook his head; he couldn't believe how much he could open up to the younger hero.

"I need your help. That's why I'm here." Sora looked Leon up and down.

Leon hadn't change much since he met him. Longish hair, leather pants, jeans jacket with blood red wings on the back, and that necklace. The one he never explained.

"Send Goofy and Donald with Yuffie… to a world of light. A world meant to be filled with light. They'll find King Mickey there. Or something that they will need anyway." Leon smirked.

"And where will you and I go?" Sora looked at him sharply.

"So you wish to take me with you this time? A has been hero." He looked at him sharply.

"I've seen the way you fight with Lionheart. Has been my ass."

"Wow… even your language has suffered." Leon smirked.

"I met a woman on my travels. A woman named Edea. She said, that certain heroes of other worlds would be needed."

"Matron… What planet?" He looked almost pleadingly into his eyes.

"I don't know… But the nothings… They stole into her heart… and ate her from the inside out." Sora looked away.

"She's the first person I've heard about since I left." Leon looked down.

"She was from your world? I'm sorry."

"If we are going, then we've got to go to the hospice." He stood.

"And what is in the hospice?" Sora looked at him confused.

"Vincent." Leon sheathed Lionheart.

"Vincent? Isn't he one of Cloud's friends?"

"I highly doubt that heroes would include Cloud." He shook himself. "Discard your summons. I have things from my world, that would work better."

Inside the hospice was cold and contained the horrible stench of death. Sora resisted the urge to cover his nose. But Leon walked forward with purpose, unkindly pushing nurses and doctors out of the way. They reached one of the last rooms shrouded in darkness, lay a man in red with a large claw for a right hand and a deadly rifle sitting by his bed. Leon looked at Sora.

"You might want to turn your head."

"No."

Leon nodded and ripped into his wrist hard, with a dagger that lay on Vincent's bedspread and placed it to the Vampire's mouth. The creature of darkness latched out sucking viciously until Leon was dizzy from the blood loss.

"You shouldn't have not done that." Vincent muttered as he released his wrist.

"You need to be healthy. Feed off one of the doctors and then we can continue on."

"LEON!" Vincent chided.

"They were starving you… I have your supplements back at the house… but it won't do you much good still unhealed."

"Why wait till now."

"So Cloud can't finish his dirty work." Leon stood.

"What the hell has happened since I left?" Sora asked staring at him hard.

"Cloud has been killing off certain people… No one knows why." He shook his head.

"What?!" Sora yelled.

"He cut down Tidus in the third district. Cut of his right arm and plunged that huge ass sword though his chest."

"Tidus was barely older then me!" Sora growled.

"And then Auron… Chopped his head clean off." Vincent stared hard into the keyblader's eyes. "And lastly… Wakka."

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"He kills about the same as the nothing… If Cloud ever had a soul… It's gone now."

"And why haven't you stopped him?!" Sora yelled.

"I tried… And barely survived the attack." Vincent stated as a doctor came in the room.

"What are you doing?!" Vincent was fast, the terror barely settled into the man's eyes before he was ripping out his throat, drinking deeply his precious life's blood.

Sora turned away.

"Darkness." Leon stated looking at Vincent and then motioning to himself.

"But light?" Sora stared at him.

"That is you… and one other who isn't here." Leon looked at his hands. "One we might not find."

"We have to stop Cloud first." Sora spoke.

"He'll follow us." Vincent stated as he dropped the corpse delicately licking the blood off his fingers.

"What?"

"He and his mistress will follow. With the lack of sufficient warriors Cloud will want a challenge for his blood lust."

"Is that why you want to send Yuffie and the others to Hollow Bastion?" Sora glared at Leon, one that rivaled his.

"They are safer there, then here. The nothings haven't penetrated Hallow Bastion… yet."

Sora sighed in defeat. That much was true. The left the hospice and grabbed their belongings. The screams started from the third district, but the hallow rasps of the nothing didn't followed, instead a cold and bitter laugh, cut the freezing winds. Sora dared to peek out the window, and with all the light in his soul, wished he hadn't.

Cloud, was holding the head of some unknown person. As he stared down into the eyes of the woman's lover. He swung her head back and forth before crushing the skull against the ground. The man lifted his sword and came after Cloud but the spiky blond was toying with him, cutting off his free arm. Laughing sadistically, Cloud brought his sword down again and again, hacking at the man, blood squirting until the man's cries were no longer heard.

"It gets worse every day between the heartless, the nothings and him." Leon nodded towards the door.

"How can you stand it." Sora looked at him.

"I can't… But I had to stay healthy… For your return." Leon closed his eyes. "The people of my world always looked up to me. Expected me to right all wrongs and stop the evil. Even when I was under the control of great evil… They knew I would save them. And I did. It's hard to know I can't do that now." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

'Stop being a pussy Leonheartless. I didn't know you could _sound_ that caring Ice Princess.' Seifer just wouldn't get out of his head.

* * *

_"Squall! It's me, Laguna! You've got to come… Please." His father's calls falling on deaf ears as he turned from those pleading eyes._

_He took a step instead to one of his father silent sentries. The tall, silent brooding man, the man who lost his voice in a great battle. He lifted his sword and gave him a cut to compliment the first before the larger man could move. He spun on his heel and brought the sword into the silent man's side, the blood spraying across his father. The grin on his lips became manic._

_"Shall I kill Kiros as well father?!" He snarled. "Is that enough payment for my mother?!" He glared at the President of Esther._

_"Enough my pet. One lost is enough. Come back to me." He smirked at the two lost men and turned to walk away._

_Inside was a little boy crying. For the father he was sure, would never want him again._

**_AN: Poor Squally... cries I shouldn't torture my characters so much...and bad Cloud... Grr.... And Sora's language... Ah well... you know the drill please review? I haven't had a good ego stroking since they took down the rps..._**


	3. Blood of the Innocents

**Rhiannon: Welcome back nonexistant readers! I want to point out now, that the characters will switch between the different names of guardian, summons, and aeons for the little battle characters ie Shiva, Mushu... Since they all have different names for them and all... Okay! Enough rambling, read on.**

**And thank you Bando Eido from giving me my first review!**

Chapter 2: Blood of the Innocents

"Donald… Goofy… This is where we part ways." Sora spoke quietly as they sat in the abandoned house.

"What? You can't be serious!" Donald's barely understandable voice yelled.

"It has to be this way." Vincent spoke quietly.

"Who are you to say?!" Donald yelled at the dark haired vampire.

"I trust in what Sora says." Goofy spoke a vague look on his face.

"WHAT?!" Donald was furious.

"Where would you send us?" Goofy ignored the volatile duck.

"To Hollow Bastion with Yuffie. You may not find King Mickey there. But you might find Queen Kairi." God, it sounded odd saying that.

"I understand." Goofy looked down at his hands. "What about… Areith and Cloud?"

"They aren't our concern." Leon spoke his first words.

"Goofy… you can't be serious… About us separating?" The duck wizard stared hard at the knight.

"Unfortunately… I am Donald. Are paths would have to separate one day." The knight suddenly seemed so wise; it amazed all that looked at him.

"Sora had a hard time making this decision… but we are looking for people who are in many different places." Vincent whispered.

"What?" That was Goofy.

"Queen Kairi, King Mickey, Ansem… and Riku." Sora whispered that last part.

"Going after Riku is impossible!" It was out of Donald's mouth before he could note the look on the young keyblader's face. It was the same look that made him fear Leon, though he had been sent looking for the stoic man.

"How? The door to the darkness has split from the door of light." Sora looked at them. "You were there. You saw it."

Donald and Goofy both nodded, they couldn't argue with that. Leon stood, and opened the door to reveal Yuffie, covered in blood. At first he was concerned. The young ninja was a very close friend but upon further inspection the blood was not her own.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Cloud… Cloud… He… He killed… He killed… Blank." She whispered.

Blank had been like Leon, estranged from his world with no hope of finding someone he'd know. Leon wrapped a towel around her.

"Go wash up." His monotone wavered slightly; he didn't want to see this young girl hurt.

"Thank you… Leon." She whispered clutching the blanket tighter before moving into the other rooms.

"You love her." Vincent's voice was quietly accusing.

"She's like a sister to me." He pointed out quietly.

"So that's four, almost five to his butcher's bill." Vincent stated softly.

"Goofy… you and the others must leave tonight." Sora's voice was urgent.

"Why?" The knight asked looking towards the closed door that Yuffie was behind. "The girl might need more time."

"She might have no more if she witness Cloud kill someone and he saw. Particularly… a protector of Traverse Town." Vincent pointed out.

"That's his aim? Why?" Sora stood up.

"Traverse Town, is the cross map between worlds. Many lost souls find their way here. And can always find there way here. Like you did." Donald spoke, having given up his battle to continue to fight beside Sora.

Leon reached out and sat his hand on the table, the closest to a gesture of sympathy he could get. "Just go."

Leon stood next to the young keyblade master as they stood at the exit to Traverse Town. The gumi ship they would be taking, the aptly named Highwind waited. Cid's last ship to ever be built. Leon took a deep breath and prayed for Hyne to rest his soul. The ship was small and sleek but could fit a whole crew and passengers. Perfect for their journey. All they had to do was make it to the first planet.

Leon went and sat dejectedly beside a window as Sora navigated the ship. He'd heard no word of people from his world, except to know that Edea, his dear Matron was dead. Even though, it didn't explain Seifer. Hyne damn him, the man had said he'd find him. And never once did he show up in Traverse Town, or in Hollow Bastion.

"You should not continue to mourn for the past. It is unwise." Vincent whispered softly.

"There is nothing left for me to do. How is Yuffie?" He looked at the vampire.

"As well as to be expected. Though she would like to see you, before you leave her there." He pointed out quietly.

"All right." He stood.

"What is she to you?" Vincent suddenly asked.

"What's it to you, vampire?" Leon stared at him.

"Seifer would be so mad to know-."

"Don't speak his name!" Leon growled, his tones breaking. "Yuffie reminds me of someone I lost. Her name was Selphie all right… Selphie and Ellone." He whispered memories sucking him away.

* * *

_"Don't worry Squally! I've survived through two wars! No wait… Three remember! I'll be fine. It's just a scouting mission." She smiled hugging him gently._

_How was he to know that the next time he'd see her. She'd be on her deathbed almost torn apart barely alive. He and the others, the so-called Orphanage Gang had stayed by her. She'd been so bright, so full of life. Even through her hard battles she'd fought so hard. To make things work with Irvine, to leave behind anorexia. _

_"I'll be fine Squall. Even if Hyne takes me." She gave a sickly smile, in the direction she thought he was sitting._

_Her eyes were gone, caught in a cut. She'd managed, even blind to kill her attackers, to live long enough for other SeeDs to find her. He'd been impressed, and prayed that the same stubbornness green eyed girl that fought to come home, would live._

_"Irvine must be so upset." She whispered reaching out her good hand._

_"He is." It was a stupid thing to say, but all he could think of._

_"I can see Zell now… He said he forgives you." She smiled her thin lips paling. He brushed a hand through her limp hair._

_"Tell Zell, it's not your time." He whispered clutching her hand._

_"He'll telling me not to be afraid. That I'll see Irvy again." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Tell Irvy I love him."_

_"Don't go! Don't." His cries fell on death ears._

_He stood and walked calmly but firmly to his office and look straight at Xu daring her to challenge him._

_"Call SeeD Irvine Kinneas rank A. He is to be taking off duty and brought to Garden immediately." He stated quietly._

_"Sir… Kinneas is on a covert mission." She stated standing._

_"His fucking wife just died Xu. Have a fucking heart." Squall growled latching onto her wrist painfully._

_"Like you have one_ Commander_ Leonheart. Sending a man with a dying wife on a mission." She yelled backslapping him hard._

_"Irvine requested to go, because Selphie told him to." He didn't turn his head back to face her. "Call me what you will Xu, but fucking call him back." He growled before releasing her and walking into his office locking the doors. If it was possible, Selphie's death haunted him more then Zell's._

* * *

"Leon! Get out of your head!" Yuffie cried punching him in the arm, the naive ninja attempting to grin at him brightly and failing.

"I can't help it." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Why did Cloud kill Blank?" She asked quietly, down with façades of false happiness.

"I don't know."

"What about the others?" Her large brown eyes looked up at him.

"They wouldn't know either."

"No, I mean the ones he killed." She stated quietly.

"I don't know."

"Were you afraid that I was next? Is that why you sent me with Donald and Goofy back to our world?" She asked looking at him.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that was our world." He stated; his gentle tone removing the cruelty of his words.

"Well… It's my home now! You're world might still exist but mine doesn't." She sniffled.

"I know." It was all he could really say. He was still searching though, for Irvine, Qustis and… Seifer.

"I'll do what you say. If only to make you feel better. And because Donald ain't the smartest duck in the pond." They both laughed hollowly at her sad excuse for a joke. "Don't die." Her voice was meek.

"I won't." He tried to smile at her.

"You'll find him." She reached up and kissed his forehead and pushed him away as Sora announced they were landing in Hollow Bastion. "Bye Squall."

And this time, he didn't bother to correct her. He didn't say anything at all.

* * *

They left Hollow Bastion as soon as their feet were off the ship. No member of the remaining party could bare to look back at who they left behind wandering if they'd see them alive again, or if they themselves would live. Sora took a turn in a new direction, taking them to a place they'd never been before. The landed on a small planet, it held seemingly little life. But as they stepped into the frigid air, Sora spared Leon a glance.

"This is where I met Edea." He nodded.

Leon shook his head as they began their walk, into town. The town seemed almost barren except for the sight of a face or two peeking from a window.

"Expect it. The nothings come when night falls. We need to find a place to room." Leon nodded at the thought, this was Sora's show, not his.

The inn they found was in the very center of town, with a hanging sign declaring it's name. The Minstrel Inn had probably seen better days, before all this business started. Sora's pushed the door open and walked and discussed quietly with the innkeeper. Leon nodded to Vincent and looked outside at the setting sun. The nothings would be here soon.

"We've got two rooms, a double and a single." Sora spoke as he nodded for them to follow them up the staircase.

Leon nodded, and followed Vincent behind him. He decided that he didn't like any of the changes he was seeing in younger man. He not only seemed older and colder, but angry about the loss of his innocence. Once inside the double room he sat on one bed and Sora the other. He was never good at things like this, but he didn't want to loose the keyblader to his selfishness.

"Sora…" He trailed, he really couldn't say this.

"What?" His voice snapped and Leon felt his anger rise.

"Don't treat us like shit because you don't feel you've done enough. That you haven't shed enough blood." He growled standing.

"How the fuck would you know?! I did all that and Ansem still came back! Even worse this time!" He yelled and Leon saw, that no matter how grown up Sora tried to seem, he was still Sora, he almost breathed out loud in relief.

"I saved my world from an evil sorceress, my best friend her lap dog. I almost killed him. And then after that my lover at the time became evil and began to want the same things as the sorceress before her, and I _followed_ her. I almost killed all I cared about, I almost destroyed my world!" He couldn't believe how easy the words came out, even though he wasn't talking to Seifer.

"What?" Sora stared at him dropping to sit on the bed.

"Maybe my deeds don't seem as great as yours… But I understand." Leon shook himself.

"What happened with Riku… Fighting your best friend… I had to do that." He didn't think that he should say 'lover' when he wasn't even sure himself.

"Leon…" Sora seemed deflated.

"Stop trying to be someone else." He took Lionheart out of its sheath and sat it on the floor.

"I can't help what I feel." Sora growled.

"Ignoring it isn't helping either." He wanted to laugh, the Ice Prince was telling someone else to feel.

Screams sounded in the distance. Leon shut his eyes tightly, he heard Sora swear sharply. He wanted to go out there, he was sure that Sora did too. They were heroes; they weren't meant to stand by while people died. He opened his eyes when Vincent knocked the door off its hinges.

"The barriers on the houses have broken!" The vampire's urgent monotone startled Leon as Vincent stood, large gold claw covering one hand, large pistol in the other.

"What?" That was Sora's indigent cry.

No more words were said as they left the false protection of the inn to greet the nightmares that would surround them anyway. Leon didn't think as he swung Lionheart. He wasn't worried about Vincent or Sora, they could hold their own. That much he knew. He came before a large shield creature and noted the vast amounts of creatures behind him. His last chance had come.

"Sora! Vincent! Fall back!" He yelled loudly as he dodged the shield creature's massive arms.

"Are you serious?!" Sora yelled back, rolling under a Shield creature to stab it's weak spot.

"Deadly! Fall back!" The two grudgingly began to follow his orders.

Leon sighed in almost murderous intent. In this icy world, it seemed beyond perfect to call the guardian of his- of Seifer. He closed his eyes.

"HELL FIRE!"

The world melted away around Leon, Sora and Vincent. Sora looked vaguely disoriented by the sensation of being transported to another dimension. He felt the familiar sensations of being in the stars and traveling at the speed of light. Leon smirked and reached out and grabbed Sora's arm as they came back to the snowy planet. The vast legions of shadows had been decimated by the attack, leaving only a few shadow heartless. Vincent quickly cut them down as Sora wobbled in Leon's grip.

"What the fuck was that?!" The young man growled.

"That… was a Guardian's attack."

"What?!" Vincent was looking at him now.

"On my world… we had what were called Guardian Forces… but now… they do what they please. And these go to you two." He handed them each a few globes of shining light.

"What are the words to summon them?" Vincent with his practical questions.

"They will tell you." Leon looked out at the town; many had been lost.

"What we're looking for isn't here is it?" Sora asked quietly.

"I doubt it. We're looking for someone from my world." He smiled at them thinly. "I had hoped he'd followed Matron."

"You mean Edea don't you?" Soar asked.

"Let's go." He didn't bother to answer the question.

They boarded their ship and before they could take off, Sora jerked the controls as he saw the dark cloud coming.

"What the hell is that?!" He yelled twisting in his chair to look at Leon.

"The thing that killed Cid Highwind." Was his reply.

"We've got to save the people!" He stated standing.

"Start the ship and get us the hell out of here." Vincent ordered.

"There are innocents down there! People who can't fight!" He yelled standing up to leave.

"Start the ship or we'll die as well. And then their sacrifice will be wasted." Leon stated quietly.

"We could help them."

The screams started then as the cloud covered the houses; men, women and children all lost. Sora turned and stared in horror unable to see anything but the large cloud that cover the village.

"With out the protection of the sorceress… There is nothing that can be done." Leon stated quietly.

"But that is the blood of innocents being taken."

"The cloud is heading this way. I suggest you start this contraption." Vincent stated calmly leaning against the wall in the back.

"But!"

"Maybe you don't understand this… but there's a thin line between saving and dying in vain. Learn to tell the difference." Vincent turned to leave.

"This is inhuman."

"Good. I was never human." Vincent's red eyes glittered dangerously as he flicked ebony hair over his shoulder.

_Just go. _Leon thought desperately.

Sora glared at Vincent's departure but as his crystalline eyes hardened, he grabbed the controls and took them into the air.

"Where do we go now?" He asked stonily.

"I don't know." Leon answered truthfully.

"Then I'm landing us on the next planet I see."

**Rhiannon: Fundamentals of fic: Leon angst is always good, very good. _Scampers off to try and attempt to have a total 15-16 hs this semester._**


	4. Seeds of Light

**Rhiannon: So, here's the next chapter... With a bit of history and an intriguing butt ugly world... I mean really... They went to all nice and wonderful places in KH but what happened to the ugly color confused ones? Anyways.... here is where we meet the wonderful... SEIFER!**

Chapter 3: Seeds of Light

"I was once what was called a Turk. As en Ex-Turk… I never realized what that meant. What they would do to me if I _quit_, at least… I think I quit." Vincent stated as he looked at the dark planet they were reaching. "That was when the experiments started. Hundreds of them, so many of them. It _hurt_."

"Was there anyone on your world that _wasn't_ experimented on?" Sora asked nosily.

"Of course… Many weren't. Just me, Cloud, Zack and… _him_." Vincent shook his head bitterly.

"Him?" That caught Sora's interest, the contempt in his voice.

"Sephiroth." Vincent shook his head. "They brought him back to life. The near destroyer of our world because they felt that we needed him to defeat the heartless." Vincent stopped.

"It didn't work…" Sora closed his eyes in realization.

"It didn't work… Because the Cetera… the Shepherds of the Planet banished him to Traverse Town in their anger." Leon whispered knowing the story well. "Sephiroth couldn't return."

"And Cloud never forgave him for what he couldn't control. Simply because he couldn't believe that the Cetera felt differently then Aeris… Or Aerith." Vincent spoke. "But I think that Aerith… is filled with not only Aeris but the Cetera's anger."

"I think it's more then that." Leon stated softly.

"This is all speculation Sora. But…" Vincent looked away. "We can not kill Cloud at all costs."

"Because of Sephiroth?" Sora asked quietly.

"Mostly… We may be the balance… But I feel, no I know that Cloud and Sephiroth will have an important role." Leon stated.

"But you saw! You saw what he's been doing to people! That he killed Auron and Tidus and Wakka and… and…" Sora shook his head feeling empty tears fill his eyes.

Had he really known Tidus? Or Wakka? Hadn't they all failed in comparison to the friendship he had with Riku and Kairi? Hadn't he ignored them to play in his so-called exclusive club so long ago? Hadn't he failed them so long ago when he was a child on the Destiny Islands? And then when he saw Tidus in Traverse Town, hadn't he left him behind because _he_ had wanted to be seen as Kairi and Riku's rescuer? Hadn't he?

"Cloud believed in keeping Traverse Town safe." Vincent's words were simple. "The mako enhanced abilities make him strong and faster, yes. But inhuman… No, it couldn't even do that to Sephiroth."

"But what about Aerith?" Sora asked quietly.

"It wouldn't surprise me if The Cetera want revenge against Sephiroth… And against Traverse Town surviving when their planet did not." Vincent sighed. "Enough… Land us."

This new world, was infinitely hot. There was no other way to describe it but to simply swelter and whine. Well, if whining was an option between the three men. The Ex-Turk too proud, the mercenary too reserved and cold and the boy, unable to think farther then his next step. It was steamy, like a shower that never ran out of hot water and not much blessing in the thick purple foliage. Of all colors, purple, Sora thought, a world of fucking purples. He paused a brief second to lean against a shimmering blue tree to pull in a torrent of breath. They had left the ship in the clearing, unsure of if they could find it again. Walking with out pause towards what was hopefully a village.

Vincent's metal claw pushed against his back. "We keep walking."

Sora twisted to say why, but then he _heard_ what had set that decision, unable to believe that he had noticed it before. The dark ominous power, not of the nothings or the heartless, but an angry righteous anger, as if everything was out to get this creature, whatever it was.

Vincent made sure that he sped his steps and didn't think as he prodded him with a sharp claw when he felt necessary, luckily for Sora, was not often. Leon was ahead, a natural leader, and Sora was slightly indigent because _he_ had been the leader, not a glorified pilot. But hubris conceded to the thought, that working together was better then dying with large amounts of ego. His thoughts were in a swirl of how the purple aggravated his eyes and the orange sun was just too much. He began to wonder why people had ever thought they had a need to see color, if there were such atrocities like this to be seen.

"We won't make it Leon." Vincent's voice quietly hissed.

"We will." The stormy eyes looked in to blood red sharply.

"Have either of you been to this planet before?" Sora asked confused at the way their eyes seemed to communicate.

"No. But a guardian is a guardian. If we destroy it, this world will be defenseless against Ansem!" Leon shouted.

"I know that! But there is nothing, nothing we can do if the guardian kills us first." The Ex-Turk yelled as they continued to walk.

"Then we need to run." Leon turned and unsheathed Lionheart and began to cut at the purple and blue flora, the beginning of the race against time.

Sora looked at Vincent for a split second but at the look on his face began to move as well, he did not need that claw poking him harder.

Leon had stopped so suddenly that the only thing keeping Sora from running head on into his back was the look of pure shook on his face. A large hulking metallic thing was sticking at of the ground, nothing seemed to inhabit it. But it was enough to make Leon drop to his knees digging Lionheart sharply into the ground. There was a lack of life around the large object; it probably must have just crashed. Leon through his head back and screamed.

"What is it?" Sora didn't realize he'd even opened his mouth.

"Galbadia Garden… From my world… If it flew through space… then the people are dead… They're dead." He turned to look at Sora and then at Vincent just behind them.

"Was this your home?" Sora asked quietly.

"No… But… I remember, I remember so much of this place." He shuddered and Vincent looked at him.

"Memories might be the death of you young lion."

Sora rolled his eyes. "This might not be the best place to stay, with the guardian coming and all."

"Don't be a snot." It sounded weird coming from Vincent. "The guardian is _afraid_ can't you tell he's not coming anymore."

"Maybe only darkness can sense darkness." Sora bit back, he didn't really like the vampire.

"Look… It took us four months to reach this planet. And six before that to reach and explore the planet that Edea was on. We're planet hopping trying to find in important piece… Something that Ansem wants just as much as us. And we have to find it! We've got to! And you two have got to work together or we will fail! We are the last hope! You might not like it but deal!" It was the most that either had heard Leon say with such emotion if he'd ever shown emotion to Sora at all, because the Ex-Turk had seen very clearly what he'd been hiding.

"Sora… Remember that you are still young. And that though your planet was restored, many were not and many have and will be destroyed again in the time that it takes us to get to Ansem. Remember that no pain is little, no matter how old." He nodded to Leon. "And no sacrifice is with out doubt or weariness or rage. But is what we _must_ do to save us all." The wisdom was great in those dark red eyes, eyes that had lived too long and seen much, too much.

"We've to push ahead. To the village." Sora's voice creaked as his anger left him and the unrelenting wet heat of the jungle forced it's weight down on him again.

He swayed gently, heat filling his vision. He was so hot, he wondered if the others were as hot. Where he had shed and left his winter coat. Vincent still wore his long red cape and Leon his jean jacket. Maybe, just maybe, the traitorous thought filled his head. That he wasn't made of the same caliber as these _heroes_. They made it past the Garden; it's huge hulking red mass taking up miles of land and just beyond that was a village. Small tan people that invited them kindly. It had been a long time since someone had been kind.

"What brings you here?" The leader asked quietly, it never amazed him that some how, he was sure it was the keyblade that no matter who he talked to, understood what he was saying.

"We are looking for someone." Leon whispered softly.

"From this world?" The leader asked quite sage-like very much expecting the answer to be no.

"I'm afraid not, he is much taller then you, and has a scar perpendicular to mine." Leon explained quietly as Vincent looked out to see a glimpse of what they had been running from, only a huge hulking green shadow.

"There is one such as that here."

"And where might we find him?" Leon asked quietly.

"Right here Squally-boy." A tall man spoke.

The man Sora noted was very tall, with bright blonde hair, slicked back except for two strands. His clothes were slightly hidden by a long white trench coat, but he could clear see jeans and a dark tee-shirt, his feet covered in boots. But a question was stuck in his mind. Who the hell was _Squall_?

"Seifer." Leon nodded. "Sora and Vincent wait here."

He and the man took off; Sora wanted to say something, anything to let both men know that he didn't agree with this once bit. But, before he could open his mouth, both Leon and the other man were gone.

"What makes you think I want to fight for the good guys again Leonheartless?" Seifer asked once they were alone in the meeting hall, the only place Seifer could fit inside.

"It's Leon." He growled back at the large blond.

"How unoriginal. I would have thought with new friends you would have changed… Or at least wore a few less belts." Seifer sneered leering up and down at him.

"Would you really turn your back on your romantic dream." Leon's own comment cut deeply as well.

"I gave that up with the Second War. You know that." The blond growled, his green eyes glinting dangerously.

"Then did you give up on me as well?" Leon was Squall again for a brief moment.

"Goddamnit Squall!" It seemed like the first time he'd that ever been called his first name from this man.

"The nothings simply kill and mock the dead. Your powers are needed!" He yelled loudly.

"Then give me Ifrit, Diabolos and Odin." He ordered quietly.

"You'll help?" He was a fool to let his voice sound hopeful, to even utter those words.

"On one condition." The blond's smirk broadened with power.

"What?"

"One last duel." And that was when Leon cursed himself, for never letting Seifer know what he felt.

* * *

Sora glared at the blond man as he approached where he sat on the outskirts of the village. He stood and put his hand out, to be polite.

"Sora."

"Seifer." The blond man shook his head.

"Vincent." The man with ebony hair hissed from his vantagepoint against a near building.

"Goddamn Leonheart… Still sending kids to fight." He growled turning back to the man behind him.

"I didn't choose him."

"He tried to stop it from choosing me. He tried to get it to choose him." Sora spoke drawing Seifer's attention back to him.

"What the hell is 'it' kiddies?" Seifer's tone was beyond condescending.

"This." Sora held out his keyblade.

Seifer snatched the blade from him and examined it carefully. After giving it a few test swings he handed it back.

"Where are you from?" He asked looking the cinnamon haired fighter up and down assessing his build.

"Destiny Islands."

"And you?"

"Ceter."

"Hyne help me, another Leonheart." The blond rolled his eyes to the orange sky.

"Have you been here all this time?" Leon asked quietly.

"Pretty much. The Garden was absorbed by… I don't know. Many warps like the one that took you all so took several students. Quistis and I tried to keep things running. Nida could barely stop it from crashing into the village.

"Where's Irvine, and Quistis?" Leon asked urgently.

"Quistis is on the other BG organizing the night guards of the village. Xu died two nights ago. It was horrible."

"Xu's dead?"

"She tried to save a younger SeeD… The monster stabbed her though the chest and decapitated her. The younger SeeD never had a chance." Seifer looked away bitterly. "What the hell's doing this?"

"An entity know as Ansem." Vincent stated.

"We should go to Balamb… It's been fortified for space travel… Maybe you could send them somewhere better?" He asked quietly.

"Traverse Town."

"But Cloud?" Sora stared at him.

"Cloud most likely isn't there anymore. And it would be a while before the Garden would make its presence know as a protector. The only other place is Hallow Bastion."

"Hallow Bastion is a hell of a lot safer then Traverse Town and you know the Garden is way to fucking big to fit in a district." Sora muttered annoyed.

"You obviously don't know what were trained for kid. We don't expect to live very long, we're mercenaries, not civilians." Seifer pointed out highly sarcastic.

"What?! You didn't tell me that!" Sora turned angered eyes on Leon.

"At the time you were on a need to know basis Sora. You didn't need to know." Leon explained as they began to walk through the dense purple foliage.

**AN: So... those of you particularly the lovely ones that read and review... I hope you are enjoying this... smiles big there aren't really any surprises coming up... I think, and I will include much loved FF worlds and maybe a few other things... And don't worry... NO Kairi bashing, and there will be chapters devoted to ALL the important characters as it plays out... Thanks for coming along. Oh.. and I for got to mention... **

**DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING... THAT IS WHY I'M USING oh and I'm in college, cry for me.**


	5. Seeds of Darkness

Rhiannon: Sorry non-existant readers... writer's block kinda set in. Well... here is ch. 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Seeds of Darkness

Leon sat quietly beside Sora as they made their way to a new planet. It had been good to see Quistis and Irvine but he quickly sent them on their way to Traverse Town. He ached at the thought of all that had happened and all that he'd lost. From Rinoa, a kind and gentle spirit to Zell and Selphie, such bright lights that could even pull a smile from his cold ass. The planet seemed dead as they landed and it made him wonder if the heartless and nothings had already decimated the planet. And yet, like lingering hope there was a village, small but filled with men, women and children that were strong and brave.

"What is that you carry?" A woman inquired as they entered the inn.

"Weapons." Leon answered immediately.

"We are warriors that are battling the nothing." Sora added.

"I see." She nodded her head. "Get out of our town before you bring them here." She ordered.

"We will leave after we inquire about what thing." Vincent spoke quietly.

"And what is it that you wish to inquire about?" She asked suspiciously.

"We are looking for a person of darkness and a person of light… Have you seen such?" Vincent continued.

"Never… Not in this town. They'd attract the nothings they would!" She growled backing away from them.

"Then we take our leave." Vincent nodded to the others.

"I can't believe that these people have survived as long as they have, none of them seem to be warriors." Seifer spoke as they entered the ship.

"I don't think we should dwell on it too much. We don't need to start finding conspiracies and well."

"Good point." Seifer walked off.

* * *

Leon made his way to the back of the ship and sat cross-legged and closed his eyes. The thoughts and smells and images of killing Zell of watching Selphie die all filled his mind. He couldn't stop it no matter how much he tried or begged of pleaded. He tightened his fists, feeling the skin began to break under his short almost non-existent nails. He could smell the fresh spilled blood. Watching as Zell pleaded with him from his one eye. He hadn't wanted to kill him, he hadn't he…

"Still torturing yourself with the past?" Seifer asked quietly from the doorway, his arrogant smirk for once not present.

"Shut up."

"Squall it wasn't your fault." He pointed out quietly.

"Yes it was! I killed Zell! I sent Selphie to die! I left Ellone on the Lunar Base until it was too late! They're deaths are on my hands!" He yelled standing.

"You forgot some details! Selphie wanted to go on that mission. SeeDs know they run the chance of dying! Ellone hadn't wanted to leave the Lunar Base and in the past it has always been the safest place! And Rinoa killed Zell!" Seifer was moving closer to him.

Leon was on his feet before he could think about it. "My poor decisions and Zell's blood was on my blade!"

"Sorceress' control! Remember who was the lackey in the Second Sorceress War! You didn't make these decisions by yourself! Stop blaming yourself from every goddamn thing!" He yelled back pushing Leon into a wall. "You are human Squall, humans make mistakes."

He didn't reply there was nothing he could really say to that. He closed his eyes and willed the older man to go away, hoping that the man would kindly remember what 'go away' meant. Which he didn't he noted as the man sat down next to him.

"You just aren't happy unless you're blaming yourself for something aren't you?" He asked leaning back against the wall.

"That's none of your business."

"Nothing is my business apparently… But I want to know anyway."

"Just shut up."

"No."

"Shut the fuck up."

"No."

"Seifer!"

"Squall!"

"Let it go… Both of you." Sora said upon entering. "We don't need shit like this to happen and we're almost at the next world."

"What's it look like?" Leon asked quietly.

"Untouched, as if the heartless are afraid of it. Maybe we'll find one of the keys there?" He said turning to walk away.

Vincent stared at the landscape of the place that they were landing. The sky was an empty blue and there was a lone figure watching them, as if it had been waiting a lifetime for them. Sora brought the ship down in a smooth landing, Seifer and Leon were already at the entrance of the ship waiting to be let out.

"Hello… Greetings new comers." A small creature spoke, he was humanoid from the way his clothes looked, but he had no face, just black shadows and bright golden eyes.

"Hello!" Sora said almost brightly, a former shadow of what he once was.

"My name is Vivi… May I inquire as to what you are doing here?"

"We are searching for many things." Vincent spoke.

"So move out of our way pipsqueak." Seifer spoke brandishing Hyperion.

"Leave my world." The small figure suddenly hissed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Seifer yelled anger shooting through the roof.

"I am Vivi, the guardian of this world." A staff appeared in his hands as he shot lightening bolts, not at the four heroes but passed them at a group of heartless disintegrating them on sight.

"Holy shit… Mother of Hyne… Maybe we need to bring him on this field trip." Seifer muttered staring at the charred spot the heartless had once stood.

"I can not leave this planet to go on you… field trip." The mage muttered confused.

"Too bad… May I ask are you a weapon?" Vincent spoke.

"A weapon?" Vivi stared at him confused.

"A protector of Gaia… Created from it's energy."

"I suppose, since I was born from the mist, life energy." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I must still request that you leave. The heartless are following your hearts."

"We can't, not until we know!" Sora cried.

"Know what?" Vivi asked staring at him, his eyes narrowed.

"We're searching for keys… Keys of light and darkness. A way to stop all this." Leon gestured quietly.

"You have three days." Vivi turned to walk away. "You will not destroy this world with your search."

"What about the other worlds?" Sora asked bitterly. "Are they allowed to fail because they don't have a 'weapon' or some shit like that! Are the people aloud to loose their hearts so that you can leave in peace all mighty protector!"

"You have only three days. I suggest you get started." And he continued to walk away, disappearing as he went.

"So what now kiddies?" Seifer asked quietly.

"We search."

* * *

It was high on the second day and they had still found nothing. This world was big and they'd searched through many of the cities and continents. Now on the last most populated they stared at the tall castle on the hill, with the large blade shining brightly from it's center.

"This is Alexandria Castle." Vivi had appeared again.

"What do you want you little freak? We've still got time." Seifer grouched.

"I have friends there. I think I shall accompany you." Leon began to wish that whatever spell made it possible for them understand all languages was gone.

"Fine." He muttered before anyone else could speak.

They entered the city and walked along the cobble-stoned streets until they reached the palace gates. Vivi nodded to the guards and they continued in until they reached the moat and the gondola where a man, that Seifer quietly commented was part pig, part man, by the look of the snout on the man, he was.

"Greeting Baku. I wasn't expecting to see you at the palace this time of year." Vivi greeted the pig man.

"It's good to see you as well. You should know by now that Beatrix keeps a tight reign on her projects." He guffawed. "Especially her husband."

"That's a sad thing to hear. How is Steiner the Captain of the Pluto Knights?" Vivi asked politely.

"Good from what I hear. Although it's his wife that gets to me, you'd think she would appreciate the fact that the Queen and King are capably of physically fighting in tough battles." Baku muttered.

"Hm… Or maybe she would just like to grant then rest Baku."

"Hm… Maybe so." The pig man finally removed himself from the gondola.

"I shall see you… on the next full moon Baku of …." Vivi nodded and the pig man nodded and left.

"This place is fucked up." Seifer stated as they made themselves comfortable in the gondola.

"Ah, so it may seem to you." Vivi stated.

The knight directing the gondola looked very perturbed. "Master Vivi, is it wise to let, men so armed before the Queen and king?"

"Yes, for they are heroes and I am sure that heroes can appreciate heroes." He replied nodding to the young knight.

He nodded his assent and continued directing the boat in silence.

"If only we were all real heroes." Seifer muttered quietly.

"Underestimating what one has done in the past, is a sad way of searching for blame. You are a hero… All of you." He gave his wisdom and then stepped off the boat after it had docked.

* * *

They walked through the doors of the great place with people watching them as they made their way into the meeting room of the King and Queen. Seifer looked around at the mix of decadence and utilitarianism and began to wonder exactly who they were meeting. He groaned at the site of a seemingly frail woman in a long flowing gown. She kind of reminded him of Rinoa. The man sitting next to her, seemed frail as well, and he made to hold his tongue at the site of the appendage, _tail_ that flicked back and forth lazily beside his left leg.

"So… the Queen is weak and the King, is the missing link. What's next?" He hissed under his breath and almost wished he hadn't when Vivi gave him a sharp look.

"Vivi? What brings you here?" The woman's voice was decidedly not weak, made of still laced with fond childhood memories.

"The heartless are attacking the world's barrier's harder now." He explained quietly ignoring the sharp breath of indignation that Sora took a being ignored.

"Hm… We were fearing that." The King's voice was pure steel, with eyes that had seen too much, like the almost destruction of a world, Vincent decided.

"Your majesties. Behind me are heroes from other worlds. Seifer and Squall who are from the same, Vincent from another and Sora who save all the worlds from Ansem originally." He introduced pointing to each one of them.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I am Garnet." The woman, who was surely the Queen stood and descended the steps. "To meet others who understand what it is like, watching the end of your world come so close. Or to see it actually end." Her voice trailed.

"We had been sure that our world had met it's end when we had fought Kuja and then… when we found the destroyer of worlds." The king said as he stood. "My name is Zidane."

"Okay… Zidane and… Garnet." Sora nodded at both. "I wish I had the time to be… kind and courteous and all those good, wonderful adjectives but… we are on an urgent mission." He smiled bashfully.

"All the true missions are the urgent ones." Zidane said with a kind smile as he came to stand beside Sora.

The king, dressed in clothes more fitting of a commoner, his tail swishing slowly to a beat inside his head, or maybe an instinctual rhythm. He came only to Sora's shoulders and that they were learning, was pretty tall. Well, with the exception of the freakishly tall pig man that reached Leon's height.

"And all great missions must take much time, and the last place you look, is always the place you wished you look first. The most obvious thing is but a simply cinder flown from the fire of fate." Garnet whispered as she rolled in her hands a small orb.

Vincent couldn't help but stare at those hands, those of a lady of royalty should have been dainty and soft, like a feather. But he could clearly see the calluses of a hard life, of using a staff, the same as the calluses that Areis… no Areith now. He noticed something odd about the ball, it glowed the most peculiar color, like… he hesitated lest he sound inappropriate and knew he would, Leon's eyes.

"Garnet? Dagger?" Zidane asked turning to her.

"We will give you are support. We have to men with which we can send you with… but take this." She handed it to Leon. "This is Alexander… The guardian of Alexandria… he will guard you well." She smiled slow and easy. "Like he has always guarded Zidane and I."

"I would thank you." And then the orb disappeared to where ever the hell Leon put his junctions.

"I still don't understand what the point of keeping us on this world was when what we are searching for is far more important then a… guardian." Vincent's tones were more level then his words.

"Maybe that's the way it seems now. But before you is much more then heroes." Vivi had had tone in his voice that Seifer didn't agree with it, it sounded… condescending.

"Don't make me cut you where you stand 'weapon' or no!" He ripped out Hyperion.

"Don't be foolish! A guide may be cryptic but do not let it get to you!" Garnet yelled.

"GUIDE! This annoying little pissant is no guide!" Seifer roared and swung.

A sword, no a dagger stopped the descent of Seifer's gunbalde. Welding it was the king, Zidane. His large blue innocent eyes hard a grim determination that shook Seifer to the marrow. He pushed Seifer's large sword up into the air and Seifer let it come to rest at his side. He stared at the king, feeling that he witnessed something not seen in a long time.

"You are very rash son of light. But that's all right. We have much to discuss and really not enough time. If you would be so kind as to stay one more day." Zidane stated letting his dagger slip to his side and the grin of a thief crossed his face. "We wouldn't want you to leave a moment too soon."

"We must be…" Seifer started put Garnet raised a hand to stop him.

"One should know when they move with too much haste." She gave a wry grin.

"Yes… Eiko would have much to say to them… Many things." Zidane smiled.

"Then we must send for Freya to bring her." Garnet moved to leave.

"All this will take little time. Please, sit and rest… For the journey ahead is about to become more dangerous." Zidane nodded to a guard.

"Come this way… Heroes from distant worlds."

* * *

Another chapter ended... So... r/r... please? smiles 


End file.
